Titan Warmth
by wubsontoast
Summary: Titan!Eren/Mikasa. My entry for Eremika Week, Day Four: Warmth. One-shot. Eren x Mikasa. Eremika fluff.


Mikasa was rudely disturbed from her slumber by a sudden earthquake in the early morning. Earthquakes didn't occur often unless it was the thunderous footfalls of titans, and she couldn't help but to let her mind wonder as to what could have caused the earth to rumble. It couldn't have been a real earthquake, right? And if it was a titan…Surely there wouldn't be any titans nearby the secure cabin of the Survey Corps?

Suddenly, Mikasa's door flew open as a familiar blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy entered the room, his eyes wide and frantic. "Mikasa, we need your help – _now_!" Armin cried, panting for breath.

Mikasa leapt out of her bed sheets and hurried over to Armin, still in her pajamas. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Eren!" Armin panted, knowing that that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

It didn't take Mikasa very long at all to get changed into her uniform, usually it took at least fifteen minutes or so to put all the 3DMG on, but after hearing that Eren was involved it only took ten minutes for her to get fully dressed and ready.

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked urgently to Armin who was running alongside her.

"He's outside. Mikasa, before you go out-"

"Thanks Armin." Mikasa said before sprinting off outside.

Armin sighed. "She really loves that boy." He said softly with a smile.

* * *

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, running outside onto the grass. Where was he? She couldn't see the familiar angry-faced boy anywhere.

"Eren, where are you?" she called out again, looking around desperately, hoping to see any signs of him.

Mikasa suddenly stopped when tremors started to shake the earth, throwing her off balance and resulting in her landing not so gracefully on her butt.

Was a titan nearby?

Her face suddenly grew pale at the sudden thought of a titan entering the cabin. No…there couldn't possibly be a titan here…unless…

A loud roar ripped through the air, piercing Mikasa's eardrums. She immediately covered her ears as the tremors grew closer, giant footfalls racking the ground violently.

Before Mikasa could call for help, Eren's titan form suddenly came into view. She was greeted with intense green eyes as he grew closer, his form growing taller and taller as he walked towards her.

She didn't have anything to worry about. She trusted Eren with her life. At least she knew that Eren was the cause of the 'earthquake' from earlier on, that was probably him transforming into his titan form. But…why was Eren in his titan form to begin with? Did Hanji conduct another experiment on him?

Before long, Eren was just a few meters away from Mikasa's small frame; she was engulfed in his enormous shadow. Mikasa gulped, staring up at Eren's titan figure, looming over her. She felt tiny compared to Eren in his titan form. In fact, if Eren made one false move, one small mistake, it would be the end of her. Eren didn't move, his blazing green eyes continued to stare down at her, a growl rumbling in the pit of his stomach.

"E-Eren…it's me, Mikasa." Mikasa called out, standing up on shaky legs. Why was she scared all of a sudden? This was _Eren_, not some monstrous titan. But for some reason her knees continued to shake and a lump began to form in her throat.

Eren titled his head to one side at the sound of her voice, his ears twitching curiously. He was almost like a puppy.

"It is me, Eren. Mikasa." she repeated, her voice still shaking.

The ground started to shift as Eren bent down on his hands and knees to look closer at her, Mikasa falling over in the process at the sudden movement of the ground and Eren's mass moving towards her. She froze, not moving a muscle as Eren's face was literally a foot away from her. He sniffed her a few times, much to her surprise, and then slowly began to open his mouth.

At this point Mikasa's fear was starting to take control. "Eren! What are you doing! It's me!" she shouted, shuffling away from Eren's gaping maw. Even though she had her 3DMG on, there were no nearby trees for her to swing onto and she didn't want to cut Eren out of his titan body. She didn't dare risk hurting him. As well as that, only Corporal Levi was allowed to cut Eren out of his titan form.

She remained where she was, accepting her fate as Eren's mouth opened wider, revealing a long, pink tongue and large incisor teeth. "Eren, STOP!" she shrieked one last time as Eren's tongue licked the side of her face, saliva now dripping from her hair. She paused, blinking, and stared up and the titan which was Eren.

Despite the lack of skin on his cheeks, Eren was trying to smile in the best way that he could in his titan form. "Eren…?" she croaked, stunned as he gave her another lick on the face. She had never been licked by a titan before, and if it had been an ordinary titan doing this she would have killed it on the spot. But then again, titans generally didn't lick people, they just ate them.

But this was Eren. This was a completely different story.

A loud purr escaped from Eren's throat and vibrated through her body as his tongue greeted her face again, Mikasa letting out a giggle as he did so. She stood up, all the fear gone, dropping her 3DMG off, and scratched Eren's chin. Eren seemed to like this very much as he purred even more, his tongue lolling out in pleasure.

She smiled, giving Eren's chin another scratch as he let out another purr in delight.

"Rrrrrr…" Eren growled; his voice rumbled all around her.

He suddenly started to move again much to her surprise, except this time he gently picked her up using his thumb and forefinger as he shifted onto his back, carefully placing her on his wide chest. Mikasa didn't object to Eren moving all of a sudden and lifting her off the ground, in fact she rather liked lying on his chest, it was pleasantly warm.

Eren still had his hand hovering around Mikasa's head and his tree-trunk sized thumb softly stroked her back. She didn't mind that at all, in fact she rather enjoyed it.

Eren soon released his hand away from her as she suddenly started to walk towards his face, her tiny footsteps tickling his skin as she edged closer. Before long Mikasa reached his face, giant green orbs locked on her. She reached out a hand and began to stroke his strong jawline. Eren seemed to like this as another purr rumbled from his throat as she leaned forward and placed several small kisses across his jaw, causing him to purr even louder.

Her lips brushed across his skin, Eren's titan face turning bright red in the process. Mikasa didn't know that titans could blush; in fact this was the first time she had ever seen one blushing before. Suddenly he reached a giant hand towards her and curled his very large index finger around her collar of her jacket, slowly and gently planting her on his nose. She didn't protest at this either. She trusted Eren more than anyone in her life, and nothing would change that.

Mikasa began to peck small kisses on Eren's nose, his face growing redder by the minute as she repeated the kisses. She paused for a brief moment, staring into Eren's left eye, a giant green orb staring back at her. "Eren…" she breathed, lost for words. Eren let out an affectionate growl in reply, and gently stroked her hair softly with his index finger. Mikasa had no idea how something so large could be so gentle, let alone a titan. And this was Eren too, Eren was probably the least gentle person when it came to things like this, but he had always been gentle with her.

One of the best things about Eren being in his titan form was that _everything was Eren_. He basically consumed all of her vision, and she could see nothing _but_ him. This made her a bit anxious at being this close to him, but at the same time, she liked it. The heat from Eren's breath washed over her like a wave, and at doing this he tensed slightly, but she only responded with a smile which allowed him to relax.

"I will always love you Eren, even when you're a titan." She said gently. Eren responded with another affectionate growl, the vibration rumbling all around her and it even caused her to slide off his nose and down his face, but luckily for her Eren had his hands at the ready to catch her in case she did fall off.

"Thanks," she breathed, now sitting in the palm of his hands as he sat up cross-legged and causing the ground to shift under his weight. Eren only continued to purr, nuzzling her face gently with his nose. "I love you so much." She said an even bigger smile spread across her lips as her face flushed red. Eren's ears twitched in delight as another loud affectionate growl escaped his throat, his green eyes gleaming with happiness as he continued to nuzzle her.

"Eren…why are you in your titan form? Did Hanji do another experiment on you?" she asked out of curiosity, her hands stroking his face. Since Eren could barely manage any speech in his titan form, the only reply he could make was a small nod.

"Oi, Ackerman! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mikasa nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing Levi's furious voice as she peered down below behind Eren's fingers and saw the little French man glaring up at them with pure disgust. Hanji was also with him as well, and her expression was the complete opposite to that of the man standing next to her.

"N-nothing, Corporal!" she shouted back down at him, knowing that this was the poorest lie she had ever told in her life.

"It's alright Levi, don't blame it on her! It was my fault anyway that Eren had a mishap." Hanji said sheepishly, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

"Tch, fine. I should have known you would be to blame shitty-glasses." Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

With that aside, Hanji could no longer contain herself. She ran across to Eren with open arms, her eyes wild with excitement.

"EREEEEEEEEEN! Can I come up there too!?" she cried, eagerly waiting at Eren's knees, her mouth drooling. Eren, unsure of how to respond to Hanji's eccentricity, just stared at Hanji with a rather puzzled expression.

"Stop mucking around shitty-glasses." Levi growled, his face forming into a scowl. "Eren, get out of your form right now before Hanji gets uncontrollable. There's only so much of her that I can tolerate when she's like this." He said before turning on his heels and storming back towards the cabin.

"Leviii! Don't go!" Hanji called, waving her arms around. "I promise I'll calm down! Wait up!" she yelled before running after him. Mikasa thought this was rather strange, seeing as how Hanji loved titans so much, but she had left Eren's titan form for Levi. She wondered what was going on between those two.

Eren let out a whine like noise and turned his gigantic head at her, his jade coloured eyes reflected that of worry and concern. "It's alright Eren, that chibi is gone now." She said tenderly, her hands caressing his face. "Maybe you should get out of your titan form anyway, they'll probably come back." She added. Eren responded with a small nod of his head, his ears twitching.

"But just wait a little while longer," she continued, pressing her face onto his cheekbone, warmth radiated from his skin as she snuggled in closer to him, making her feel all fuzzy inside. "You're so nice and warm when you're a titan." She added, planting another kiss on the side of his face, Eren letting out another purr as he nuzzled her with his nose.

"Oi! What did I say? Stop mucking around you brats!"

Mikasa turned around to see Levi angrily marching towards them, his 3DMG fully equipped on and a sword in hand. It looked like he wasn't mucking around this time.

"Quick, let's go before that shorty catches us!" Mikasa whispered to Eren with a smile before pecking one last kiss on his nose.


End file.
